Burned
by DoItForNarnia
Summary: Post Tempted. Heath is dead. Zoey's soul is shattered. Stark has an idea, but what price will he have to pay? While everyone prepares to fight, he has an internal battle of his own to contend with, and Stevie Rae is fraternizing with the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Night**

**AN: Okay, so May is far too long of a wait, and I needed something new to write, so here is my stab at writing Burned, trying to keep things as close to canon as possible.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Stark_

Stark refused to let go of Zoey. Darius tried more than once to pull him away from her but it was to no avail. He gave up eventually, stepping back, and watched with melancholy as James Stark wept desperately over the soulless body of his priestess. Everyone else gathered around in a sort of unspoken vigil. The sniffles and sobs of Zoey's closest friends were all that could be heard for minutes until the silence was abruptly broken.

"We need to move her." Aphrodite's voice rang out clear, though laced with tears. Darius nodded, and moved forward as though to help Stark with the – though everyone refused to think the word – body. No sooner had Darius reached out than Stark lashed back at him with an almost feral expression.

"No," he growled, malice echoing in his tone. "Don't touch her."

"Please, Stark," Erin pleaded. "If not us, then can you at least take her to the infirmary?"

"She's still breathing, there might be something we can do..." Shaunee finished, wiping tears from her cheeks.

In a moment of unusual softness, Aphrodite reached out and placed her hand gently on Stark's shoulder. "They're right, you know," she said, almost in a whisper.

Stark visibly relaxed and stood, Zoey cradled in his arms, bridal style. His head hung low over her torso and his shoulder shook as the tears fell freely onto her body. He led the way, Damien, Jack, Erin and Shaunee behind him, as Darius and Aphrodite brought up the rear, Darius carrying Heath's body in a similar style to Zoey's. However, while Zoey looked peaceful and beautiful in her... state, Heath's body simply looked desolate, his clothes slightly torn and a single trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth as his head bent at an odd angle, sticking out gruesomely. He looked only troubled, and his worry was apparent even in death.

The small group eventually reached the infirmary, only passing one vampyre on the way, who gasped, horror stricken and retreated to wherever it was she came from. Stark immediately lay Zoey down on a bed and as if having been called, one of the High Priestesses from the Council appeared before them. She had not spoken when they were meeting with the council, and had not seemed to be particularly active in the case. She took one look at the two lifeless forms lain on the bed, the distraught group, and her jaw clenched.

"Kalona," she stated, her voice tight.

Most of the group looked at her in sad surprise. "You believe us, then? About Kalona, I mean?" Damien asked.

She nodded. "My name is Rainah. And yes, you managed to sway me in your case. The thought of a Nyx Incarnate and Erebus come to earth is not a matter to be taken lightly. And these events will only cause the Council to doubt the tale even more."

"So what now?" Aphrodite asked. "He's still out there, and we don't know if Zoey managed to weaken him. Even if she did, there's still the matter of Neferet."

"All hope is not lost. You said he is weak?"

"Zoey managed to throw Spirit at him before she... well, he escaped but he seemed hurt."

"That is good. It gives us a better chance of defeating him. You said something before, Cherokee legends, yes?"

"Yeah, Zoey's grandma-" Jack began.

"That's _good?_ Zoey is dead and you're saying that's _good? _In what way does that constitute as being _good?_" Stark interrupted, his voice audible as pure agony.

"We didn't mean it like that," Damien defended, but Stark cut him off once more.

"You're here acting all happy-happy, talking about these damn Cherokee legends when Zoey is _dead_! Does no one understand what that means? " he choked out, his voice strained with tears he was trying to hold back. It was in vain, as they flooded out anyway, and he gasped for breath again. He could understand that no one felt the same way as him, none of them had lost the priestess they were pledged to. None of them had lost the one they were truly in love with. It was like a part of him had been ripped away. _Wait, ripped away, maybe that was it..._

"We're not happy, dammit, but someone has to focus on the threat at hand. If we can't save her, we can at least try to avenge her!" The outburst came surprisingly not from Aphrodite, but from Jack. The usually timid boy's statement managed to shock everyone into silence. All that could be heard were Stark's shallow breaths as he tried to get a grip on his emotions.

Rainah looked at the group. She avoided reproaching them, as the extent of their loss was apparent, so instead she walked over to the two beds where Zoey and Heath lay. She needed no more than a glance to tell her that Heath was dead, utterly beyond repair. Zoey, however, was a different story. Though Rainah was a healer, and a renowned one at that, she had not encountered anything like this before. While Zoey's body breathed and functioned, albeit barely, her eyes were glazed and her face expressionless, as though she were in fact dead. She placed her hand on the fledging's head, over her now empty mark, and noted that the girl's temperature was a little below average, as though she was deteriorating.

Erin was watching her.

"Can you save her?" she asked timidly, her voice shaky.

"I'm not sure. I have never encountered anything like this before. This situation is completely unheard of, I'm sure. The only thing I can think to do is convene with the other High Priestesses to discuss what can be done."

Most of the group nodded glumly, defeat passing over them, and Aphrodite wrapped her arms around Darius. Though the girl had a tough exterior, her feelings inside were only too real.

"I have an idea," Stark interjected.

The group looked at him in shock, including Rainah. Not only had he pulled himself together in the short time since his outburst, but he seemed to have been contemplating heavily, and he weighed his words slowly as he spoke.

"Well, it looks to me as though Zoey's... body doesn't have much time left. So, how do we get her soul back?"

Everyone looked blankly at him, and Aphrodite was about to tell him to stop stalling when he spoke again.

"I pledged myself to her, right? Which means we were connected. It does feel like part of me was ripped away, but I think that applied more to the general feeling of losing someone you love." A soft gasp escaped Jack's mouth as Stark's admission but he carried on. "But I can still feel something. It's faint, like it might be fading, but there's something. Like the tiniest bit of soul trapped within mine."

Rainah looked at him. "Continue. Your idea seems intriguing."

Her matter-of-fact attitude irritated Stark, but he brushed it off. "It feels like it's fading, and I think that's because it wants to get back to Zoey's body. So, if I were to break the pledge, the soul would return to her, yes?"

The room was silent. Everyone stood staring at Stark, each with their own thoughts.

Rainah looked... interested. That was the only word for it, she neither seemed to look positively or negatively upon the idea. Damien looked worried, while Jack's expression was desperate, if not borderline hopeful. Shaunee and Erin both had identical expressions of hope, but doubt clouded over both. Aphrodite was harder to read. It was like she dared not hope, so scowled at the floor instead. Lastly, Darius looked worried.

"Stark, breaking a Warrior's pledge can be risky. If it doesn't kill you, it can have some very nasty consequences..."

"But Zoey's soul would return to her, yes?"

"Well, perhaps, but-"

"Then it doesn't matter if I die, as long as we can have a shot at saving Zoey. Our souls will be separate, and hers will hopefully return to her body. We'll probably need the help of the High Priestesses," Stark added, nodding towards Rainah. "And Nyx, too, if she will help us."

"Something tells me she hasn't abandoned us," Shaunee muttered.

Darius' anxiety still remained, however. "Even if it does work, there's no telling what might happen to you both. Your pledge was what turned you good, what if-"

"That doesn't matter. We can fix it. As long as Zoey lives." Stark surprised himself with how calm he now sounded, given that he had been sobbing so much he though he might die there only moments ago.

"It might work," Aphrodite said, approval gracing her tone just slightly.

"It might not," Rainah warned, trying to keep everyone level.

"But it's worth a try." Stark was stubborn, and he'd be damned if they wouldn't try this.

She nodded. "I shall speak with the Council. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Do you need someone with you?" Damien asked. "You know, to recall the events."

"Yes. Damien, would you, Jack and Darius accompany me?"

The three men gave their affirmatives, and the four of them left the room swiftly, heading back to the Council Chambers, leaving Stark with the three girls, one corpse, and one half corpse.

_I hope this works. Please, Goddess, let this work._

* * *

**AN: So, uh, what did you think? Is it in character? I know this is only short, but it's just an introductory chapter. Other characters will obviously be mentioned with time, and it's most likely a Zoey POV next chapter. Maybe the one after.**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated. **

**Abby x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own**

**AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews last chapter. Here's the next, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Zoey_

Black.

That's all I could see. Nothing around me, in front of me, behind me. It was horrible, like I was being swallowed in the ground. It was darker than anything I had even encountered, and I began to panic.

Where was I? Where was Heath? He had been there just a minute ago. But then it all went dark. Why? Now that the bright day was gone, I could think again. Heath had called for help. Kalona. The rooftop. Kalona had Heath in his arms. Spirit. Kalona. Heath. Dead. And then I was in that meadow.

"Hello?"

My voice seemed to disappear into the darkness, yet echo all around me at the same time.

"Is anybody there?"

_Is anybody there? Is anybody there? _

My own voice echoed around me, fading away and then coming back, taunting me. It whispered in my ears, shouted from behind me, and assaulted me from the front. I spun blindly around in a mad frenzy, whimpering and yelping at my own voice jumping back out at me. What was happening? Where was everyone? I couldn't be head, could I? Surely not, because Heath had said he was in the Otherworld, right? Unless I was in hell... but why would I be in hell? I didn't think I had been that bad. Sure, having three almost-boyfriends wasn't conducive to good karma but it was hard to imagine I would get sent to hell for it. Unless I was here because I hadn't saved Heath in time. I hadn't gotten to him, stopped Kalona, so Nyx was punishing me.

"Anybody? Please? Heath? Are you here? Someone, please say something!" My voice was getting higher and higher and my heart was beating faster and faster.

Wait, my heart? Heart? So I wasn't dead? Goddess, this was so confusing. I wanted to sit down and just cry, but I had no idea how I was even standing, as I couldn't feel anything below my bare feet. I could tell they were bare, though I couldn't see them. Actually, I felt as though the rest of my body was bare too. And I was slightly cold. Which I was sure meant I wasn't in hell, because of all the fire and brimstone and everything. So, I had established I wasn't in heaven, and I wasn't in hell. So where the crap was I?

I screamed, the shriek stopping abruptly before throwing itself back at me.

"Look, I've had enough! Where the damn hell am I? Heath? Nyx?"

There was no answer.

I sat there for what seemed like hours – though I have no idea how long went by. It would have been seconds - before something happened. I noticed a dull throbbing inside me, near my heart. It was like a pulling, yanking sensation in my chest. I felt the urge to let go, to relax and sleep and I started swaying. Suddenly, a light appeared in front of me. It hurt my eyes, after being in the dark for so long, and I shielded myself from what seemed to be as bright as the sun, cowering away behind my arm. What was it?

"Zoey."

The soft voice broke through all my fear, and I could not help but look up.

"Nyx! You're here! What's going on? Am I dead? I thought I was, I was in the Otherworld, but then I-" I began spewing the words out, terrified that she would fade away again, or that she was just a figment of my imagination.

"Hush, child. I know what is happening, Zoey." She reached out and took my hand, and I saw myself for the first time since falling into the darkness.

"Then what-"

"You are in Limbo, Zoey Redbird. You were dead for a short while but your body lives. However, you are not fully alive, therefore you reside in Limbo, the space between life and death," Nyx explained, her voice calm and soothing.

"I was dead? Why am I not anymore?"

"Because your body still lives. However, your soul is shattered. Combined with the loss of your consort, the effort of throwing Spirit at Kalona broke your soul, and you now rest in Limbo."

I stared at her. My soul was broken? "But if I'm here, what happens next?"

"The main part of your soul is here, in Limbo. However, you cannot get out, not unless a great jolt from the other part of your soul can pull you back to your body."

"Where is the other part of my soul?" My mind whirred, wondering where my soul could be. Was it somewhere near my body? Was it _in_ my body? Or was it somewhere else, somewhere closer to my heart? The House of Night? My grandma's lavender farm?"

"Within the soul of your Warrior."

"Stark?" It clicked, and I stared at Nyx in shock. She was as calm and beautiful as ever, and that reassured me. "How can he get my soul back my body?"

Nyx's face turned slightly sorrowful. "There is only one way. He must break the bond between you."

"No! That will kill him!"

"It will not kill him. I cannot say what will happen, but I promise you, the Warrior James Stark will not die."

"But won't he be weak? What if Kalona manages to kill him? I can't bear it if he kills someone else, I love him!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I clasped a hand over it. I loved Stark. There was more than a bond, I loved him. We connected by a bond between a Priestess and her Warrior, but also by love. At least, I hoped so.

"He may very well be weak," Nyx answered, answering my unspoken question, "but I am sure your love will keep him alive."

I took a deep breath. "I don't want him to be hurt," I said in a small voice.

"I know, Zoey, and I know that you will do your best to help him, as you always do. I have faith in you, Zoey Redbird."

I smiled, desperately hoping I could live up to the faith she put in me. "Thank you."

"Of course. I must go now, Zoey, but it will not be long. Soon your soul will be reunited with your body, and with Stark. Blessed be, Zoey."

Before I had even a chance to open my mouth to reply, Nyx had gone, along with her light, and I was left in the darkness once more.

* * *

_Stark_

Stark paced the length of the infirmary, glancing back at Zoey's body every so often. Rainah had returned with the news that the Council were in agreement that Kalona was in fact lying, along with Neferet, and that Stark's idea seemed reasonable – in theory, anyway. So, everyone had left him alone with Zoey's body, which was slowly failing, until he broke the bond, and the healer – who was in the next room – would come in and help out.

Stark was nervous, obviously. He was about to potentially risk his life, even if it was to save Zoey. His main concern was that it wouldn't work. He would die and not be able to help any future attempts. Not that they would be able to come up with many plans in the time Zoey had left. Her shallow breaths and paling skin were an indication of that.

Taking a deep breath, he took hold of Zoey's hand and pressed it to his lips. "I love you, Zoey, I'm so sorry."

He proceeded to read the incantation; it was an ages old way of breaking a bond, and never given out in usual circumstances, however it was a surer way of breaking it than if Stark were to Imprint with someone or pledge himself to someone else.

It wasn't a long one, and Stark was grateful for that, as his pronunciation of Latin wasn't the best. As he read, his voice shook more and more with each word, and he could feel his body – and his soul – weakening. A small spark within him told him it was working, and he finished off the last three words as he felt Zoey's soul leave him completely.

He collapsed to his knees. Pain shot through him as he doubled over, gasping for air. Their bond was broken, and the pain was insufferable. Stark was sure it would kill him, and he put his head in his hands as he knelt, waiting for death to take him. He could not even bear the pain enough to speak, and his pain grew even more as his heart told him he would never say goodbye to Zoey, his love.

He thought it with his mind as their bond shattered for a first and final time:

_Goodbye, Zoey. I love you._

"Stark!"

Zoey's beautiful voice shook Stark, and he had strength enough to open his eyes once more to see her. Her eyes took him in worriedly as she gasped and tried to stand up shakily. She knelt down beside him and took him in her arms. His body shook and rattled and tears ran down her face as she held him.

He knew this was the end, and he let go in full knowledge that Zoey was alive, and he would see her again someday, whenever that day would come.

The last thing he heard before he surrendered to the darkness was her voice.

"You won't die, Stark, I won't let you. I promise."

* * *

**AN: I thank you once more for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Any ideas or constructive criticism are appreciated. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Reviews make the world go round ;)**

**Abby x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own House of Night**

**Stark: No, you don't.**

**Me: Do I own you?**

**Stark: No, you don't.**

**Me: Do you want me to own you?**

**Stark: (looks around shiftily) Maybe...**

**Me: Score! Who cares if I don't own HoN? Stark _wants_ me to own him! ;)**

**AN: OMG. I am SO sorry this is so late coming, but I have had the most hectic week or so ever. First, I had mock exams all week, and then I got sick the other night, and then my 12 year old brother made me set up a facebook, and things got super-mental, and I had to go shopping for Xmas presents. But I promise, the next chapter will be up quicker as it's the Christmas holidays!**

**#2: I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes you find in here, please don't condemn me! I was in a rush to post this and get it to you guys. It's longer as well, though :D**

**Anyway, here we go. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Zoey_

Stark couldn't die. He couldn't. Even though Nyx had promised me he would be okay, I was still worried, and I was at a loss of what to do. He had gone limp in my arms, and though I could still hear his shallow breathing, I didn't know how long for. I couldn't help but think that this is what he had felt like with me.

A woman walked into the room and looked at us with a mixture of surprise and satisfaction.

"Zoey Redbird. You are alive. And well, it seems."

"Uh, I am..."

"I am Rainah, one of the members of the High Council."

"Rainah."

With that, she walked swiftly over to us, and lifted Stark seemingly effortlessly onto the bed which is had just been in. She took his pulse, checked his breathing and looked under his eyelids before turning to me soberly.

"The Warrior Stark should be returned to full health within a day or two. His strength is almost completely gone and the bond breaking took a great toll on his body and soul. He should awaken within a few hours, but he will not regain his full strength for another couple of days. Would you like me to alert your friends to your return?"

I smiled at her. Her calm demeanour was something I could appreciate due to the fact that my mind was still whirring about telling me that there was a risk of something going wrong. _What if Stark didn't make it?_

No. He had to make it. Nyx had promised. And she wouldn't go back on that.

"Yes, please," I replied.

"Very well. I shall be back shortly to check on the warrior. You should rest. I expect you are feeling quite drained." And with that, she left gracefully through the infirmary doors.

Contrary to what she had said, the fact that my body had been asleep for Goddess only knows how long, I was feeling fully refreshed, even considering the events that had caused me to end up in that state.

"Zoey!" I looked up to find Damien, Jack, the Twins, Aphrodite and Darius all rushing towards me. I spun around, holding my hands to my face as Jack and Shaunee were the first to reach me, and immediately assaulted me with hugs.

"Well done, guys, Zoey could be frail as an old woman with a broken leg and yet you still must attack her." Aphrodite's cool voice interrupted the numerous hugs, kisses and general acclamations of relief at my having awoken.

"Oh, no!" Jack yelped, pulling back immediately.

"Relax, guys, I'm fine. Seriously, I'm totally good. Physically, anyway," I said, attempting to calm them down.

"Well, that's good," Erin stated.

"And emotionally?" Damien asked.

"I haven't had chance to think about that yet," I replied, in all honesty. In the ten minutes since my waking up I had not had chance to think about Heath once, not really. I had been worried about losing Stark, in pain at the bond breaking, and despite the fact that I loved Heath, the last few minutes had been so packed that I didn't know where to look or what to think.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Zoey!" Jack burst out, breaking the slight tension that had arisen at the mention of Heath's death.

"Well, heck, Jack, me too," I grinned.

"I hate to break up the happy reunion, but we need some form of plan of action," said Aphrodite.

"I am inclined to agree with Aphrodite," Darius said.

I smirked.

"You would be," Shaunee said.

"I've been awake ten minutes and you're already bickering. Goddess knows how you managed to cope while I was gone," I sighed, shaking my head. They looked back at me sheepishly. "But I do have to agree, we need to think of something."

"Our main priority should be defense, for the moment," Damien put in. "Just while Stark is healing. Then we can think about going on the offensive."

"That sounds good, actually," Aphrodite replied. "While Warrior-Boy is out of action, we need to think of some way to protect ourselves."

"Wait, how did you guys not think he was dead? If Nyx hadn't told me he wouldn't die..." I asked, confused. They hadn't seemed to give Stark a single thought since they came rushing in.

"Rainah told us," Erin supplied. "And Nyx told you?"

"Yeah. At first, when I was unconscious, I was in some weird meadow, and..." I swallowed. "Heath was there, but as soon as he told me it was the Otherworld, I blacked out. Like literally. I was in total darkness, I couldn't see like _anything_. All I could hear were my own words echoing around me. I was about to go insane with it but then this light appeared, and Nyx was there. She explained that my soul had left my body, and my body was barely alive. The rest of my soul was in Stark, and the only way to get the main bit of my soul back was to cause some big jolt. Hence breaking the bond. The short and short of it is that I was terrified it would kill him, but Nyx assured me he would be okay."

"Whoa," was all that Shaunee and Erin had to say, simultaneously of course. And that was the most verbose response of the group, as most of them looked on in shock. All except Aphrodite. She just looked worried.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"Maybe for now, but I kept getting flashes while I slept. It wasn't a full-blown vision, so I didn't get all nasty-eyed like before, but I saw them nonetheless."

"When? And what were they?" I asked, trying to avoid hysteria rising. I had already lost one person, and I couldn't lose another. Heath's death was all my fault in the first place.

"While you and Stark were in here. I was napping, I couldn't avoid it, it was like the vision was making me sleep. And I was really restless at first. But then I started getting flashes. It was like photographs, a montage. Just Kalona, Neferet, and loads of colour. There was blood, too. I knew it meant death, but I couldn't tell who. And because of that, I couldn't tell if there was anything we could do to stop it," she finished up, biting her lip slightly with nerves. Darius put an arm around her.

"Well, I'm thinking that it won't happen just yet, right? Because you only got it in vague picture form, I figure it was more a vague warning than direct danger, maybe?"

"That sounds reasonable," Darius agreed. "I think our main concern should be making sure you and Stark are both okay, and able to fight. Combat seems to be inevitable, though with the High Council on our side, things are looking a lot brighter."

"I agree. In fact, do you think you could ask the High Council if they have any warriors who would be willing to fight, or at the least teach us how to fight, in a more combative way than we've learnt so far at the House of Night? It might be easier than just you on your own, Darius," I asked. It was a spur of the moment request, and while it was legitimate, it was also a ploy to get them out of the room. I needed time alone with my thoughts.

"Yes, of course, Priestess."

"Thank you. Uh, not to be rude, guys, but I'm feeling a bit tired. Do you think you could give me a while on my own?"

They all nodded and gave their affirmations as they filed out of the room quietly. I didn't like to kick them out, but I really needed to think for a while.

"Wait, Darius!" I called before he left. He turned to face me and I walked up to him.

"Yes, Priestess?" he replied.

"I was wondering something. Is it possible to reinstate the bond between a Warrior and a Priestess?"

I honestly hadn't planned on asking him, hadn't given the whole situation much thought, but as I contemplated hours alone with my thoughts and feelings and not having Stark attached to them, the whole idea of being alone was immensely daunting, and I found myself yearning for the bond again, though I had been slightly resentful of Stark being able to feel everything I did before.

Darius' face turned solemn. "I don't know, Zoey. I'm not sure if there is much history of it having been done before. Once a bond like that is broken, it is usually for a reason, and not many people would tend to go back to it. Remember what happened when Kalona broke his bond with Nyx?"

I nodded slowly. "You don't think it will work?" I asked sadly. "But my bond with Heath...that came back didn't it?"

"Yes," he began, "But the bond between human and vampyre and two vampyres is different. Then again, you are a fledgling, so things could be different. I honestly do not know, things are so unusual."

I nodded. "It doesn't matter right this minute. Stark wouldn't be up to anything like that, anyway. Thank you."

"My pleasure," Darius replied before ruffling my hair and sweeping gracefully out of the door.

And then he was gone. The room was silent apart from the slow and steady breaths coming from Stark, and I had never felt so alone in my life. I wasn't connected to anyone, and I hadn't been so in a long time. Ever since I was a fledging I had had Heath, and even before then he had always been there. But then Erik had come along, and I was so blinded by him that I paid no heed to anything else. Like Stark. Until it was all too late. Heath was gone, Stark was unconscious and in danger, and I was powerless to stop any of it.

So I did something I hadn't really done in a long time. Or ever, really. I was always fixing problems, whether they were mine or other people's, so this time I sat and contemplated everything. I sat on a chair next to Stark's body, and cried. Gut-wrenching sobs of loss, anxiety, stress and pain. I sat there and cried for I don't know how long, but it felt good to release all those pent-up emotions. Because I couldn't keep up the facade. Something had to give, or else I was going to go insane. I was a High Priestess, damn it, and the brave face I put on for everyone else's sake was taking its toll.

Heath was gone. The boy I had loved for years, and my best friend was gone. Never to come back. He was gone! Why did this all have to be so unfair? Why would life to this to me? Why?

So I sat there and wept for as long as my body would permit me, mumbling and wailing to myself. And I didn't even notice when an arm wrapped itself weakly around my back as I continued to cry into the shoulder attached to it. It took me a moment to realise what was happening.

"Stark?" I asked, croaky and confused.

"Hey, Zoey," he replied weakly.

"Oh, Stark!" I cried, and promptly burst into tears again. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said.

"I knew you'd come back to me," I mumbled against his chest.

"I hoped I would. I was sure I was a goner," he confessed, and subsequently winced.

"Oh, are you hurt?" I asked, pulling away. I had forgotten about his chest in all that had happened. It seemed like so long ago since the battle with Kalona and Neferet at the church. A small voice in the back of my head reminded me I needed to check on Grandma.

"No, I'm okay," he replied, his voice faint.

"You're a terrible liar," I told him.

"I don't care. And I don't care if I'm hurt, just... stay near me. I need you close," he admitted, and I smiled gently.

I settled back into his chest, his chin resting gently on my head. I couldn't begin to explain how glad I was that he was alive, coherent, and seemingly good. Because I couldn't help but remember that his pledge to me was what caused him to turn good, and I was quite worried that removing that might cancel out his turning good.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Stark, I really am."

"Me too. Zoey, I need to tell you," he coughed weakly and winced. "I just need to say, I am so, so sorry for failing you. I stormed off when you needed me, and I failed you completely. If I hadn't been so mad, none of this would have happened..." he trailed off, and I saw the guilt he was burdening upon himself.

"No, Stark, please don't feel guilty, this wasn't your fault, please believe me," I pleaded.

"I failed you, Zoey," he began.

"No, you didn't. You did exactly the opposite. You risked your life to save me, and that is anything but failing. Heath is in a better place now..." my voice broke as I spoke, and Stark's hand moved up and down my back. "Everything happens for a reason, and Nyx has a plan for all of us. Please don't blame yourself, Stark, it was not your fault."

"Okay, Zoey. Just sleep, we can talk about this all later. You need to rest, you're shattered. I might not be able to feel what you do anymore, but I still know you, Zoey, and you need to rest. Apart from anything else, if you don't sleep, you get cranky," he said, letting out a weak chuckle.

I laughed quietly back, the mood lifting just slightly. There was the Stark I knew and loved. "Okay. We'll talk later, though, right?"

"Right," he replied. "Now are you sleeping up here or what? That chair can't be comfortable, can it?"

I didn't bother to reply before getting up onto the bed with him and snuggling in. I laid my head down on his chest once more and my last thought before I drifted to sleep was clear.

_I love you._

* * *

**AN: So... what did you think? I hope it wasn't too out of character. I was a bit scared it didn't fit, but then I figured, when had Zoey really had to grieve in the series? So I reckon I should get some space to work with :)**

**Second, Stark is alive! I could have never killed him guys, have faith! However, this particular drama isn't completely over yet, as there is more in store for Stark and the consequences of breaking the bond. And even reinstating it might not cure the problem...but that won't happen for a while. Mwahaha, keeping you in suspense, now, aren't I?**

**As always, reviews are greatly loved and appreciated. They make me smile so much. Even at the risk of looking like a mad person as I check them on my phone on the bus, I love reading them. I mean, I got nearly twenty or something for the second chapter! You guys are awesome! I love you! How about an early Christmas present for me, huh? ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Abby x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish I did.**

**AN: I. Am. So. Sorry. I'm so bad, it's been too long since I updates. In my defense, Not long after Christmas, I got a really bad cold, which eventually turned into an ear infection, so I was sick for my first week back at school. And it snowed which meant my mum was working from home, meaing I couldn't get the computer. I had written the first half before I got ill, but I just finished it now. It's unedited, and short, and quite poor, and I'm really very sorry. Forgive me? *Full AN at the bottom***

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Stevie Rae_

Stevie Rae sat quietly – or as quietly as she could when people were constantly staring at her and peeking round corners to get a good look at the Red Vampyre – in the infirmary at the House of Night, trying to get a read on Rephaim's emotions. He was buried in the ground, not something he was keen on, and Stevie Rae could mostly detect uncomfortable vibes coming from him. Not so much fear as anxiety, bordering on paranoia, and he definitely felt stifled. She sighed, turning over onto her side to avoid the inquisitive gaze of a rather rude fledging who was blatantly staring at her red Mark, and resigned herself to the fact that she was stuck here for at least the remainder of the night, and even then, perhaps through the day. She would have to see to Rephaim tomorrow though. She was just glad she could feel his emotions, otherwise she would be even more out of her mind with worry as to how he was coping down there.

Finally, the grating snickers of two Fourth Formers severed her final nerve and she turned round to snap at them.

"Look, if y'all keep staring and snickering like that then I will hurt you. I'm not stranger to that, after all," she added as an afterthought. Better to threaten them, she decided. The giggling immediately ceased as the fledglings sauntered off, clearly affronted by the temperament of the once polite and ever-cheerful Stevie Rae.

Thinking of fledglings, Stevie Rae couldn't help but let her mind wander to the _other _red fledglings down in the tunnels. Hopefully they were keeping to themselves and hadn't emerged now that the sun had gone down to go kill any passers by. She knew how difficult it could be to get a hold of the blood lust. For the short while before she regained her humanity – or some shreds of it – she had been wild, in a frenzy, a deep yearning for the blood of humans deep within her, causing her to lose her humanity, her compassion, her mind. She could not get over how barbaric she had been. Stevie Rae of all people. Aphrodite, perhaps, but not Stevie Rae. That was how, even though they had tried to kill her in cold blood, she managed to maintain some amount of empathy for them; they didn't know what they were doing; they were just misled.

_Aphrodite, _Stevie Rae remembered. She wondered how she was coping with having lost their imprint. She was human...surely she'd be okay? Heath managed, didn't he? Thinking of Aphrodite and Heath brought her roundabout thoughts to Zoey and the rest of the gang, and how they were doing over in Italy. Would they have called if something was wrong? Unless Stevie Rae hadn't heard their calls... She reached inside the front left pocket of her trademark jeans where she always kept her phone, only to realise it wasn't there. _What?_ She paled. She must have lost it up on the roof when Rephaim rescued her. Oh, Goddess. What could she do now?

She sat up in the bed and looked around. It was close to dawn, not many people were around, save for those who needed medical attention. She could easily slip out undetected. Jumping lithely off the bed and putting on her shoes, Stevie Rae walked as quietly as she could out of the doors of the infirmary. One or two of the fledglings in there gave her funny looks, but didn't pay her much mind. They might have been on Zoey and the gang's side, but there was still a lot they didn't know or understand about Stevie Rae and the red fledglings. She managed to get into the corridor without being seen by either of the healers of the House of Night. Not like they'd have cared all that much. It was only due to Lenobia and Erik's insistence that they treat her. They, like all the other mindless sycophants here were following Kalona, and believed that Stevie Rae was as bad as sin.

Thanking her stars that she had avoided contact with everyone so far, she allowed herself to move faster and therefore more loudly once she exited the doors to the grounds. She was almost at the entrance to the underground tunnels to find Rephaim and ask if he had seen her phone when she was stopped in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Stevie Rae froze, halting. After a moment, she recognised the voice as that of Erik, and knew it would be easy to lie to him, much as she didn't want to.

"I was, uh, heading back to the tunnel. I think I dropped my cell phone," she said, inclining her head slightly to indicate faux sheepishness. Goshdarnit, she was raised to be a god-fearing girl, lying was a sin!

"What do you need your cell phone for?" Erik asked suspiciously. She realised that Erik wasn't as trusting as the rest. As much as it irritated her at that moment, she was relieved in a way that not everyone was to blindly trusting of her.

"I wanted to call and check in on Zoey, or see if she'd called me. I'm worried about her, Erik, aren't you?" _Good girl, play on his emotions_, she thought. Though Erik was angry at Zoey for choosing Heath, and essentially Stark over him, he did still have feelings for her.

"You can use my cell phone," he offered, removing it from his pocket and holding it out to her. Though perhaps we'd be better doing it inside. Dawn isn't far off, and you've had enough sunlight for a while, don't you think?" He quirked an eyebrow.

_Damn, _she though. She hadn't banked on him offering his own phone. She'd just have to find another way to see to Rephaim later.

"Oh, thanks. And yeah, you're right, we should take it inside."

She allowed him to lead the way as they headed back to the main doors and stood in the deserted foyer. She took the phone from him and dialed Zoey's number. It rang four times before a groggy sounding Zoey answered.

"_Hello?_"

"Zoey? It's me, Stevie Rae,"

"_Stevie Rae! Are you okay? Aphrodite felt you getting killed or something, and then the imprint broke! What happened?_"

"Yeah, I just got trapped by something - a fallen piece of metal wire – while I was out on the roof. I managed to push it off me before the sun hit me too badly. I got nasty cut on the head, though." Stevie Rae felt terrible for lying to her best friend, but it had to be done, for more people's sake than just her own. "What about you, any sign of Kalona?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the line. She took the phone away and put it on speaker. "Zoey, I'mma put you on speakerphone so Erik can hear y'all, that okay?"

Zoey's voice was pained. "_Yeah, I guess so. Well we'd been here a while, and we went to the High Council. Kalona was there with Neferet putting up his defense. They dismissed us for a while, but while we were gone Heath...Kalona killed him, Stevie Rae! I tried to get there on time, I tried, but he was too fast. I threw Spirit at him, but..._"

Her voice trailed off and she began to sob, and Stevie Rae's heart almost stopped. Heath was dead? Oh, God. What had happened to Kalona?

"Zoey? Zoey, honey, are you there?"

"_Stevie Rae?_" Stark's voice came onto the phone, taking over from Zoey's broken one.

"Yeah, I'm here. Hey. Stark, what's going on?"

"_Well, you heard about Kalona. After that he escaped, and Zoey collapsed. It took so much out of her that her soul split, and she just lost consciousness. Her marks all disappeared, and her body started to fail too. It took us a while, but we worked out a way to bring her back. I had to break our bond, relinquish the Warrior's Oath. It almost killed both of us, but she's back, we managed._"

Stevie Rae's mind was going a mile a minute. All the information was whirring about in her mind and she blurted out, "You both almost died and no one though to tell me?"

"_We, uh, did try, actually, but you didn't answer your cell._"

"Oh. Sorry about that... how are you both now? Are you okay?"

"_Zoey's fine, and I'm getting there. Neither of us is at full strength yet, but we'll be okay in a couple of days._"

"And then what? What do we do next, Stark? We can't just sit around and wait for an attack," Stevie Rae replied, worried both for her friends and for the other red fledglings, and everyone, really.

"_I know. That's why we're going to fight._"

"We're going to fight? How? What do you mean?"

"_I mean that we're going to come back to Tulsa, with the High Council, and make sure all the fledglings know the truth. Then we're going to assemble for battle. We're going to contact the other Houses of Night, and we're going to summon Neferet and Kalona. And we're going to attack_."

"Are you serious? How thought out is this plan?"

"_Not very. I only thought of it about an hour ago, when I woke up. It's the only thing I can think of right now, so until something better comes up, I suggest we go with it. Providing the High Council agrees with it._"

"That doesn't sound too bad, actually," Erik interjected, speaking for the first time. "It's only Kalona, Neferet and the Raven Mockers. With all the fledgling and vamps from the other houses, surely they can't be that much of a match."

"_You're forgetting that Kalona is an immortal, and Neferet is an evil witch – literally. That puts us at an advantage, really,_" Stark said sharply. Erik seemed affronted and a slightly sulky look came over his features.

"Okay. So you're coming back here, right?" Stevie Rae checked.

"_Yeah, in a few days, as soon as we can. Make sure no one leaves the House of Night, got it?_"

"Yessir," she replied, trying to lighten to atmosphere slightly. "And Zoey?"

"_Yes?_" a muffled and think voice replied.

"I'm really sorry about Heath, honey."

"_Thanks._"

They hung up, and Stevie Rae handed the phone back to Erik wordlessly. She looked up at him to see him running ah and through his hair. "Well, shit," he said. "I...Heath."

"I know," Stevie Rae replied solemnly. "Come on, we have to set up barricades or something."

As they set about thinking of ways to stop any teachers or anyone else leaving the House of Night, Stevie Rae's thoughts once again returned to Rephaim. She concentrated as hard as she could on sending a message to him.

_I'll come for you. Things are complicated here, but I will come back, soon. Hold on._

* * *

**AN: Again, I'm sorry. This chapter is so pathetically short, but I promise the next one will be longer.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH. 14 REVIEWS. I love you guys. So much. I don't like to be cheeky and I'm not going to be one of those people who tells people they won't update until they get x amount of reviews, but can we push for twenty? Come on guys, I know you can do it. I think I replied to everyone's didn't I? And for all those who review anonymously or have your PM's blocked, thank you very very much :)**

**Please forgive me for taking so long, and I shall see you next chapter! I'm going to go drug myself up on painkillers now XD**

**Abby x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night or any characters or themes related to it. If I did, Stark would be permanently handcuffed to my wrist.**

**AN: So... it's a little faster this time. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, thanks to everyone for reviewing, and to all those who reviewed anonymously. I do now realise that Stevie Rae did give a reason for having broken the imprint, and I'm sorry, I didn't recap well enough when I wrote the chapter. Sorry about that. And I apologise in advance for the crappy poem on behalf of Kramisha. I'm not one for poetry. Anyway, here's chapter five, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Zoey_

I slept relatively peacefully that night. Or as peacefully as could be expected. My dreams were still disjointed and angst-filled and full of grief, but I didn't wake up screaming, thankfully. Though that might have been to do with the fact that both Stark and I were exhausted, and I could sleep like a log when that happened.

So when Stevie Rae called in the middle of the day, a few hours before we were due and ready to wake up, I was not the most alert person in the world. However, Stark was barely stirring at the obnoxious beeping of my cellphone, so I took it upon myself to speak to her. However, that didn't exactly go to plan when I broke down in the middle of the conversation. Recounting it was the first time I had really acknowledged it out loud and it was too much to cope with all at once. I was being hunted by an evil ex-High Priestess-turned-witch, her immortal, and also just as evil God by her side. My childhood sweetheart and consort was dead, and we were facing a large and unknown sort of battle, the likes of which none of us had faced before. So I was inconsolable for a while until Stark lulled me back to sleep.

And now, four days later, several phone calls and check-ins from Stevie Rae, Lenobia, and even Erik, a meeting with the High Council, we were all getting ready to head back to the House of Night to prepare for battle. Hopes weren't exactly high, and a sense of mourning still hung in the air, naturally, but spirits were lifted slightly at the fact that the Council was on our side, and a whole bunch of Sons of Erebus were coming with us. Our chances were good.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" I asked Stark cautiously. I had been feeling fine for a couple of days, and so had Stark at first, but he kept getting flushes and fevers, and had even blacked out for a few minutes at one point.

"I'm sure. Please, Zoey, stop worrying about me. We can't afford to wait any longer than we already have. For all we know, Kalona and Neferet could be out there planning an attack right now."

"I'm sure we could wait another day if we really needed to..." I edged, not wanting Stark to be ill. We needed everyone at full strength and if it took a couple more days to get it that way, then so be it.

"Zoey," Stark began.

"Yes?"

"Shut up. Please?" he joked, a smirk adorning his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Fine, but please let me know if you feel ill again, promise?"

"I promise," he replied innocently, holding his pinky out. I ignored him, shoving him gently with my shoulder as we followed the long, winding staircases to the main foyer where everyone had assembled before making our way to the airport.

The foyer was pretty full of people, including Erin, Shaunee, Aphrodite and Darius, and Jack and Damien with Duchess, who immediately ran over and assaulted Stark, who responded by kissing her head and stroking her head lovingly. The majority of the High Council was there too, save for a few members who were staying behind to oversee things, and about half the Sons of Erebus in the vicinity, to keep watch. The rest were coming with us, and luckily the Council had two private jets, which would save us time and money on getting back to Oklahoma as soon as possible.

"Zoey, Stark," Rainah greeted, walking over to us. "Merry meet."

"Merry meet. Is everyone okay?" I asked

"Yes, everyone is fine and ready to depart. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, completely. Just tell us what to do."

"I will address everyone jut as soon as I can get their attention..." Rainah said, looking round at everyone who was immersed in their own conversations and the noise that was beginning to rise to a high level- and suddenly a sharp whistle sounded through the air as several people jumped and turned to see the source of the shrill noise.

Stark looked at them sheepishly before gesturing to Rainah.

"Merry meet, everyone," she began, as they responded in a similar fashion. "As you all know, we are about to depart for the House of Night in Tulsa, so if Zoey and the students from the institute that arrived with her will first make their way to the jet waiting in the lot behind the building, everyone else will follow."

I took that as our cue to leave the building and make our way quickly round the side to where two jets were waiting. We took the stairs up it and settled ourselves down in seats that faced each other more or less, and sat in contemplative silence until everyone else had boarded. They wasted no time in introductions before setting off, and the ride seemed much shorter than it actually was before we ended up back in Tulsa. Luckily, the airport wasn't far from the House of Night, so we managed to lead everyone in a quick walk rather than hailing a cab in the middle of the night. Luckily, as it was just past midnight, there was no one on the streets to question the large parade of people almost rushing to the now sinister-looking institute which seemed to be the source of all the trouble in the past couple of weeks. I realised with regret that the humans of Tulsa must fear vampyres even more now because of all the recent happenings, and if the People of Faith could help it, there would be no chance for us to explain.

I sighed, feeling slightly resigned to our fate of being ostracised and not long after noticed Stark stop walking and stiffen. I fell back, allowing Aphrodite and Darius to lead the way, and pulled Stark off to the side to check what was wrong. I held back a gasp when I he looked up and I saw his eyes, rimmed in red, looking not unlike Aphrodite's after a vision.

"Stark? Stark, what's wrong?"

He just stared blankly through me, as though I wasn't there, and his eyes seemed to be getting redder by the second. His breathing quickened and I began to panic as I shook him.

"Stark!" I exclaimed, my voice sharp, and he seemed to snap back to reality. He looked at me with confusion and slight worry as he saw my hands tightly gripping his shoulders. "What the hell was that?" I asked, brushing my long hair from where it had fallen into my eyes.

"I... I don't know. I think I just zoned out," he replied, looking equally as confused.

"Just _zoned out_?" I repeated, shocked. "Stark, you completely blanked me. You stopped walking and your eyes have gone all red."

"Red?" he replied. "Like bloodshot?"

I swallowed. "Not just bloodshot, the irises started to turn red."

His eyebrows knitted together as he took my hand. "Don't worry about it. I was probably just daydreaming. I'll rest when we get back, okay?"

"Stark, I'm worried about you-" I began, before I was interrupted by Shaunee calling us back.

"Z, Stark, you coming? What's up?" she shouted from down the road. The House of Night was now in view, and she was probably wondering why we had stopped.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Stark yelled back to her, and began walking briskly.

"We'll talk about this later," I warned. "I'm letting someone know, like Rainah."

"It's probably nothing to worry about," he brushed off. "I'm probably just tired. We've had a trying few days," he added.

"Mmm, I guess so."

The worry plaguing me, however, wouldn't leave me alone, and anxious thoughts buzzed around my head like flies until we finally got through the large wooden doors of the entrance to the House of Night. Students were flitting round the halls, carrying on with their classes as normal, though I wondered how they could possibly do that after everything that had gone on, especially after Professor Anastasia's death.

Lenobia and Erik were awaiting our return in the foyer, and Erik and I successfully blanked each other in an awkward fashion and Stark put his arm around me shoulders and squeezed me tightly as we made our way over to them. We introduced everyone to each other, and any confusions were sorted out before we all made our way to the mostly unused teacher's commons on the third floor, away from the majority of the staff. Dragon Lankford was waiting their, sitting somewhat awkwardly on a deep red velvet couch with his cat Shadowfax, and Guinevere, Anastasia's cat.

He stood to greet us, and I saw how his loss had been affecting him. His eyes were dark and shadowed, from lack of sleep, and he seemed to look so much older than when we had seen him last. More movement from around the room followed, and I noticed for the first time some of the fledglings we had talked to in the Infirmary before, ones who seemed less susceptible to Kalona's spells. Damien ran towards Hannah Honeyyeager, another girl with whose names always seemed to be said together, while Denio walked over to Aphrodite and Ian, T.J and Red all hung back and smiled at us. Drew looked up hopefully, as if half-expecting to see Stevie Rae with us. I shook my head, for the first time wondering where she was. When Lenobia and Erik had led us up here, I had assumed that she was up here with the red fledgling who had now stood up and begun to greet us, but she was nowhere to be seen. I was about to turn to Lenobia and ask, but was confronted by Kramisha.

"Zoey!"

"Kramisha, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, but what about you? I heard about the human boy. I'm sorry." She looked sad, and put her hand gently on my shoulder. Stark left to go talk to Ian, mumbling something about finding out news.

"Thanks, Kramisha. What's been happening here? I've spoken to Stevie Rae and Lenobia but they haven't told me much about what's happening," I admitted, feeling like quite a poor leader. How was I supposed to defeat Kalona if I didn't even know what was happening?

"Not much. More students are starting to come round now the winged guy left, but we didn't bring them here in case. Gotta trust 'em," she added. "I wrote a new poem, too."

"You did?" I asked, slightly apprehensive. We still hadn't figured out all her poems from before. "Can I see it?"

She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, folded at least three times, before handing it to me. I unfolded it quickly and scanned the page, looking at the short poem.

_**He bring her back**_

_**to save her.**_

_**But they know.**_

_**Inside minds**_

_**they battle**_

_**good and evil**_

_**One more choice**_

_**he makes**_

_**before the end.**_

"Oh, God," I groaned, not wanting to try get my head around this at the moment.

"You know what it means?" Kramisha asked, concerned.

"Not exactly. I assume the first bit relates to Stark saving me...but the rest is too much of a muddle. I'm going to get Damien to look at it in detail later, okay? Mind if I keep this?"

"Go ahead," she replied, before turning to greet Shaunee and Erin, who hugged her enthusiastically.

Rainah came over to me at that minute, and I was about to help her get everyone's attention, but a commotion from the middle of the room stopped me. People were forming a circle and shouting, and I ran over to see what it was.

Stark.

He was laying on the floor, curled up, clutching his head, seemingly in agony, and gasping for breath.

"Stark!" I shouted, rushing forward and bending down to get to him.

"Get back," Rainah told them, "everyone get back!"

"Stark," I sobbed, trying to hold him still as he writhed in agony on my knees.

"Zoey, you need to step back," Rainah warned.

"No! Please, let me stay next to him," I begged, not moving.

She was about to reply before Stark's screams suddenly subsided. There was silence, and tension radiated about the room. He went limp and still in my arms, and I dared not touch him for fear of hurting him, but I was terrified, and he seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Stark?" I asked in a small voice.

He gasped, suddenly, his back arching up, and he snapped his eyes open. Half the room gasped or recoiled, as his irises were almost fully red and he was deathly pale, more so than usual.

"Stark? What is it?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Neferet...and Kalona. I... I saw them."

* * *

**AN: Oooooooh! What's going on now? What's happening with Stark? And what was Kramisha talking about? Are you excited?**

**Sorry this was just filler, you're probably bored by now, but this chapter paves the way for the real plot to start. Action starts building up in the next couple of chapters, so bear with me just for this chapter because things will really start heating up soon.**

**I love reviews like Stark loves Zoey XD**

**Thanks again,**

**Abby xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night. All I own is a crappy computer and a small library of books.**

**AN: I apologise, I really do. I also hate this chapter, but the inspiration really left me. I've been down on inspiration lately and I've tried to remedy it by writing other things, but nothing seems to work. It's been like this for a while, so please excuse me. **

**On another note, I've come up with a possible cure for this. I'd like to hold a competition. More info at the bottom. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, especially PurpleFlower626, who reviewed every chapter at once. I promise, this chapter I'll definitely reply, in fact, I give you my pledge as an author :P**

**So, without further ago, here's chapter six. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_He gasped, suddenly, his back arching up, and he snapped his eyes open. Half the room gasped or recoiled, as his irises were almost fully red and he was deathly pale, more so than usual._

_"Stark? What is it?" I asked. "What's wrong?"_

_"It's Neferet...and Kalona. I... I saw them."_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Zoey_

"What do you mean 'saw them'?" Rainah asked slowly.

"I… they were just there, in my head. They were talking – to each other. Neferet was annoyed about something," Stark explained. He had managed to sit up and I had hold of his hand while he rubbed his head.

"You mean like a vision?" I asked. "Like Aphrodite."

"Great," Erin muttered. "Like we really need another Aphrodite."

"Hey!" Aphrodite interrupted. "If not for me-"

"Quiet!" Lenobia yelled. She turned to Stark, who continued.

"No, it wasn't the future. It was the present. I was as if… as if I was in Kalona's head."

"You were in Kalona's head?" asked Rainah.

"Yeah. It hurt to be in there, like there was so much going on."

"That's probably because his mind is so complex. Stark, do you think, if you tried, you'd be able to enter back into Kalona's mind?" Rainah questioned. I was about to speak, but Stark squeezed my hand.

"Do you mean like now? I don't know, that kinda took a lot out of me," he replied, unsure.

"No, not now. All I was asking was if you felt like there was a...connection. Or a path of some sort, like Kalona's mind was still open for you to enter?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but I don't think I could try now, I need to relax some. My head's killing me."

"That's fine," Rainah concluded. "I was just wondering if we could maybe use this to our advantage."

"Advantage?" I asked, shocked. "Shouldn't we be working on trying to get rid of it? Surely Kalona could hurt him. If he can enter my mind through my dreams, what's to say he couldn't hurt Stark while he's awake?"

"I would agree with you, Zoey, but I don't think that Kalona is aware of this new development. If we discover or have reason to believe that he is, we can attempt to tackle the problem."

"But shouldn't we try to 'tackle' it now? I'm just going on instinct here, but why would Stark have this whole new connection without Kalona knowing about it?"

"There could be many reasons, Zoey, but personally, I think that the amount of links between the three of you, four if you count Neferet, could be the cause of it.

"You lost your soul trying to kill Kalona. Therefore, your soul shattered, its many pieces going who only knows where. I believe that because a part of your soul was within Stark, when that was released and reunited with your body, that left a part of Stark vulnerable for a short time, which meant that in his weakened state, Kalona could have inadvertently accessed Stark's mind."

"So you're saying that because Stark released my soul, he had a whole in his own, which meant that Kalona crashed into it? Oh, Goddess, as if we didn't have enough to deal with. I'm not convinced, are you sure Kalona didn't plot this? He could have wanted revenge when he found out that my soul had returned, and invaded Stark's mind like he did with my dreams while we were both weak."

"It is possible, but more likely that it was an accidental occurrence," Rainah said, her tone of voice informing me that I was not to argue any more. "Stark, you said that they were angry, did you hear what they were saying?"

"Not really. I caught the occasional word, but not much. I could mainly tell from Neferet's face. She wasn't happy, and Kalona didn't feel too happy either."

"And you don't know what they were talking about at all?" Rainah pressed.

Stark massaged his head with his hand and thought for a moment. "No, nothing."

"Doesn't that seem slightly suspicious to you? He could feel the general atmosphere but wasn't clued in on why? Something just seems…off."

"Zoey," Rainah commanded, taking control. Somehow, her presence was not one to be argued with, and at that short moment, I briefly wondered whether she would be the one to take over Shekina's position. "We will discuss this later. We cannot solve the problem in this instant, and we need to take priority. Or next move is what we must discuss."

She nodded to me, and I obeyed, holding out a hand to help Stark up and helping him over to the couch where I perched next to him.

"And this is where we come in," Lenobia began. "While you were in Italy, I remembered what you had told me, Zoey, and contacted those fledglings and vampires who had been most…receptive to reality during the time Kalona was here, and afterwards. With Professor Lankford, we have begun to devise a plan. Granted, strategizing is not my forte, and I will pass you over to Dragon."

"Thank you, Lenobia. Well, as you know, many people have been lost, and injured in this fight, and now, instead of focusing on defending ourselves, we have come to the conclusion that we must attack, before Kalona is allowed to surprise us and attack first, gaining the advantage."

"How do we do that?" one of the Priestesses asked. I vaguely remembered her name to be Francois.

"We train."

"Train?" I repeated, unthinkingly. "Like, in battle training?"

"Yeah," Erik replied, from the corner where he had been skulking. I looked over, wondering why he had interrupted, but it seemed to be that Dragon was, for lack of a better term, composing himself. "We have fencers, archers. But what we really want is to enhance the abilities of those who already have affinities. And not just with the elements. We think that may be the key to defeating Kalona. And with him gone, Neferet should be an easier target. Or vice versa. But together, they're trouble."

"I agree," Rainah put in. "We ought to focus on building up our system rather than relying on bare instinct. Zoey, I suggest that you and your friends work with Francois and Klefta, to work with your element affinities. Zoey, you need to train as much as you can. You are the only fledgling in centuries to have an affinity for all the elements, plus spirit, and occurrence of your changing and Kalona's resurrection cannot be just coincidence. This was destined, Zoey, and you are the key to defeating him."

I sighed. I knew this, and I was resigned to it. All the things my grandmother had told me, all the hints, everything added up, and I knew this was my fate, to defeat Kalona. Or die trying. "I'll do my best."

"Hear, hear," Damien added, and the rest of my friends echoed it. Stark squeezed my hand, evidently reading my thoughts even without the bond, and whispered to me.

"I'm with you, too."

And in that instant I knew I wasn't alone. No matter how often I had felt like my choices caused me to be outcast, or like no one understood me, I knew that I would always have my friends with me, no matter what.

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing strategy. Stark agreed to teach fledglings, anyone who seemed to have a talent for archery. It would not kill Kalona, or Neferet for that matter, but it would certainly fend off the Raven Mockers, should they return with their father, which was more than likely.

Dragon, despite his grief, would take on fencing, Damien included in that group, another defence against Neferet, the Raven Mockers, and anything else they might throw our way.

We explained Kramisha's talent to the group, Damien showing all her poems - including the most recent ones – to Rainah and the council, and they had similar thoughts to me. However, Rainah herself was going to look over them, and see if she could find any meaning that I had missed.

Any other tactics were going to be developed later on, with basic physical attack devices to be decided tomorrow night, when everyone had awoken. Training was also to begin the next day, and I had decided, despite the warnings from Stark and others, to start working on my elements again, though I was barely back to full health. I would jut have to raid Darius' fridge again and grab a couple of bottles of blood.

Two hours later, I was laying in bed, unable to sleep while Stark snored gently next to me. The past day's events were beginning to get to me, and I found myself with thoughts and memories whirling round in my head, most prominently, Stark's recent collapse.

Rainah – nor anyone else for that matter – seemed to think it was that big a deal, but no one else had seen Stark zone out both times earlier that day. I didn't want to mention it because a, I would seem like a petulant child, and b, Stark didn't want me to. So I would leave it, and see how things progressed.

And then there was the matter of Stevie Rae. I had not seen her, and every one of the red fledglings seemed to have disappeared before I could get chance to ask, as had Lenobia and Erik and anyone else who might have known. I had tried ringing her twice, but neither call had gone through, though the message said she was temporarily unavailable. That seemed to be happening quite a lot recently.

I was pulled from my thoughts as a groan from Stark, and my head whipped towards him in fear, as he thrashed around.

"No…I won't," he mumbled. "You can't make me."

"Stark?" I asked. "Stark, what's wrong?"

"No! No, I won't hurt her, you can't make me! Get out!"

"Stark!" I yelled, shaking him.

Suddenly, his hand gripped my wrist tightly as he whipped around to face me, and his eyes shot open, red as blood, and resembling an even more sinister and macabre version of post-vision Aphrodite.

"Stark…Stark, look at me."

"No, Zoey… you can't. He's in my head, I can't look at you. Zoey, he's in my head!"

"Stark, please. You can fight this, just look at me. Stark, trust me." He was scaring me, and I knew only too well that Kalona probably was inside his head. _Damn it, I knew I was right!_

"Hold on, Stark. I'll go get Rainah, she'll know what to do."

"Hurry," Stark gasped out, fists clenched.

I got up off the bed, throwing on a jacket before yanking open the door and running out of the dorm. I was just turning out of the corridor when I saw Rainah walking briskly towards me.

"Rainah!" I called out. Why was she here? What was going on? "You have to help, please!"

"Zoey! What's happened? Is it Stark?" she rushed.

"How did you know about Stark?" I asked.

"The poem," she replied grimly. "_**Inside minds, they battle, good and evil.**__"_

"No…he's turned evil? No, he can't be. I told you, I told you this wasn't an accident!"

"I'm sorry, Zoey. There is no time for this, we need to help him, now."

"Okay," I replied, as we turned and started running back towards my room. "But wasn't there another bit to the poem?" We were almost outside the room now.

"Yes," a voice called, slightly out of breath. It was a voice I recognized.

"Aphrodite?"

"Yeah. He's okay. For now. It won't last."

"What's the next part of the poem?" I asked.

"**_One more choice he makes before the end_**."

"What? What does that mean? This happened before though, right? He got out of it, he made the pledge!"

"I don't think it's going to be that easy this time."

I looked at her properly and noticed Rainah stiffen beside me. For the first time, I saw that her eyes were bright red and bloodshot, a disconcerting resemblance to Stark's only moments ago.

"What did you see?" I asked, already dreading the answer.

"Nothing. That's the thing. As long as this battle is going on in his head, I can't see anything. Just destruction… it's black, and grey. Like when I saw your death, Zoey. Just like that."

* * *

**AN: Thanks, guys. Did you enjoy it? Drop me a line, constructive criticism is also welcomed. I'm sorry this was mainly filler, but it got the plot going a bit, so hopefully things will start moving a bit faster soon.**

**Anyway, as I mentioned at the top of the page, I want to hold a contest. A House of Night one, obviously, but with a twist. I want to take the characters out of the series and throw them into a whole other world. Enter... the House of Night Fairytale Contest!**

**The gist of the competition would be to take the characters, keep them vampire or human, manipulate them as you like, as long as you write them into a fairytale. It can be an existing one like Snow White or Rapunzel, or it can be your own original. Parody, comedy, tragedy, you pick. Winners would receive major publicity, with mentions in this story and anything else I might write, plus on my profile. And I'll probably write a one-shot in dedication, too.**

**Is anyone interested? If so, I will devise a list of rules and post them to my profile, so keep your eyes peeled. Obviously, I won't do it if I don't think anyone's interested, because then I'd feel silly, but please, feel free to PM or review me if you're interested.**

**Thanks again, plus thanks for being to understanding about the lateness of this.**

**Love y'all,**

**Abby xx**


End file.
